Audiotext personal ad services are a popular way for people to meet, and are available in most newspapers and on many cable television systems. In a typical service, an advertiser calls a live operator and places a text personal ad. An advertiser then calls an audiotext system and records an audio message, often referred to as a greeting, which expands upon the advertiser's text ad by describing in more detail the advertiser and the type of person he is seeking. Personal ads are then published in a newspaper. A personal ad includes a 900 telephone number and an ad mailbox number permitting a caller to listen to an advertiser's voice greeting. A caller can respond to an ad by recording a reply voice mail message for the advertiser. An advertiser retrieves a message by calling the audiotext system and entering a password given at the time of ad placement. In another format, live operators are not used. Instead, an advertiser first records an audio greeting via telephone. An operator then listens to the audio greeting off-line and writes a text summary of the audio greeting for publication in the newspaper.
With the expansion of the Internet and other on-line services, personal ad services have been created to take advantage of this new medium. A typical service allows an advertiser to place a text personal ad that is published on the Internet on an HyperText Markup Language (HTML) page. An Internet user may respond to a personal ad by sending an advertiser a message via electronic mail. The limitation of this approach is that an Internet user cannot listen to an audio recording of an advertiser, a feature that is the central to audiotext personal ad services. Another limitation is that telephone users cannot exchange messages with Internet users. Another limitation is that many people do not have Internet access, thus limiting the number of advertisers and respondents.
In another format, an attempt is made to integrate audiotext personal ads services with the Internet. Using this approach, a newspaper publishes personal ads in both the newspaper and on the Internet. Each personal ad includes a 900 telephone number and an ad mailbox number permitting a caller to listen to an advertiser's voice greeting. This approach still has the disadvantage of not allowing an Internet user to listen to an advertiser's voice greeting via the Internet. Moreover, an Internet user can only respond to a personal ad via a telephone.
To summarize, existing Internet personal ad services are limited in that they lack many of the features available on audiotext personal ad services. Also, existing personal ad services do not provide a means for those using an audiotext personal ad service to effectively communicate with those using an Internet personal ad service and visa versa. Therefore, there is a need for a personal ad system that seamlessly integrates an audiotext system with an Internet server, allowing straightforward communication between those using a telephone and those on the Internet. Such a system has been proposed in detail by the present inventor which comprises application Ser. No. 08/744,879. However, there is still the need to address some of the problems inherent in an integrated audiotext and Internet based personal ad service.
A basic problem with the prior services is that when a person places an ad, he must wait for his ad to be published and then for someone to respond to it in order to meet someone. Another problem is that if an advertiser wants to meet someone by responding to other personal ads, he must scan a large number of ads to identify a relatively small number of ads that meet his criteria. In addition, if an advertiser does not locate a suitable ad on a given day, the advertiser must in general do a complete search on the following day, since ads are generally not segregated based upon whether they have been newly placed. Moreover, since new ads can be placed both via an audiotext system and via the Internet, the advertiser might need to scan both the audiotext system and the Internet to find new ads. Finally, advertisers are not notified when they receive a response to their ad, thus requiring advertisers to check their mailbox frequently so as not to miss a message.
Because of their popularity, a personal ads service published in a newspaper or cable television system can attract several hundred or more advertisers at any given time. Because of the quantity of ads in a given service, it can be difficult and tedious to search all the ads to find a compatible person. Several attempts have been made to deal with this problem. The most common approach is to match individuals based on demographic criteria such as gender, race, age, religion, etc. One such system has been proposed by the present inventor which comprises application Ser. No. 08/799,537. In spite of the benefits of this type of matching, users of personal ad services continue to seek better and more effective ways of meeting compatible individuals.
The limitation, however, of demographic-based matching is that it does not take into account the subjective, "psychographic", makeup of the individual, such as an individual's preference for visual images (photographs or paintings), writing (prose and poetry), or audio (music, sounds), etc. which are more in line with an individual's personality. Many individuals find compatibility in these areas far more relevant to predicting the success of a relationship than rigid demographic categories, such as race, gender, religion and age. Therefore, there is a need for a personal ad service that incorporates this psychographic profiling in the matching process.
This approach has been used by at least one Internet based personal ad service. In such a service, the Internet user is presented with a series of sets of two photographs in an "A/B" fashion. The user "clicks" on a given photograph to indicate his preference. The series of photographs selected by the user are then stored in a database and used to match the user with other users who selected the same photographs. The limitation of this approach is that there is no way for telephone users to participate, thereby excluding a large percentage of potential matches.
To be effective, a psychographic profiling service must accommodate users of both traditional audiotext-based personal ad services as well as Internet-based personal ad services. Since large numbers of individuals continue to use each type of service on a more or less exclusive basis, failure to integrate the two environments significantly limits the database pool of potential matches.
The current invention accommodates these needs by incorporating a matching feature based on psychographic profiling. Users are asked to indicate their preference for certain individual audio and/or visual elements which are presented in a series. A user's preferences are then stored in a database where they can be used to match with other users. In addition, the present invention allows both telephone and Internet users to take the same psychographic inventory and to match it with the psychographic profile of other individuals regardless of the medium (telephone or Internet) through which they enter the system. The benefit of this invention is that it provides a more powerful basis for matching individuals than has been available in the art while maximizing the pool of potential matches through the deployment of the service on a fully integrated Internet/audiotext platform.